The French Digidestined
by Shinigami-Sakura-141
Summary: Five new kids, five friends. Their help has been asked for, and they will soon realize just why they've been called to the digital world. [Kinda AUish, Kinda follows 02 with the idea of international digidestined]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anastasie sighed, looking out her apartment window. She lived in the middle of Paris, and was always surrounded by the life of the city. "Mami!" She called, sticking her head out her bedroom door. "Do you need me to get anything? I'm going to the bakery!" She stepped out, buttoning up her light blue jacket in the process, and pulling her light red hair out of her coat.  
"No dear!" called her mother, who was busy painting, "I'm good darling. Thank you for offering though." She smiled at her daughter, knowing that she was going to do more than go to the bakery, and added, "Though, say hi to those friends of yours for me."  
Anastasie stopped, and turned around slowly, "How'd you know!?" She exclaimed.  
"Mother's know best." She smiled, and turned back to her painting, paying no mind to her daughter anymore, "Oh yeah…" she continued, not glancing up from her painting. "Get me some Pain du Chocolat, alright?"  
"Alright." She laughed, "I'll be back later mami!" She called, and with that, she left the apartment, picking up her messenger bag in the process and headed out of the building to a small café she had agreed to meet her friends at.

---

Lucas sighed, sneaking out. His dad was, as usual drunk. He had to escape for awhile, and when he got the email from his friend Virginie, about meeting up, he took it. He was rather sure his father wouldn't care if he disappeared, and he would probably be back before his father even noticed. It was a usual thing. He zipped up his coat, grabbing his messenger bag on the way out.

It was kind of saddening. He had a horrible relationship with his own father, while his best friends all had great relationships with their parents. It was really horrible, just being him and his father. It didn't really help that his father seemed to prefer his drinking to his own son.

Finally, he stopped at the door, and called, "Dad! I'm going out for awhile, I'll be back soon!" He sighed, shaking his head as he walked out. He hardly thought that his dad had heard him through his drunken stupor.

Despite all this though, he was happy. He had some of the greatest friends he could ask for. Virginie, Anastasie, Tristan, and Henri were some amazing people, and they were insanely supportive. He smiled softly at the thoughts as he headed outside his own apartment building, towards the same café.

---

Virginie grinned, sending the last email out from her computer. Her work for the time-being was done, and all that was left was to meet her friends at the same café. She shut down her laptop, and closed it, hearing a click as it fully closed, before putting it in her backpack. She never went anywhere without it. She pulled her black hair back into a low, flowing ponytail, and pushed up her square, black rimmed glasses.

She pushed back her computer chair, and grinned. They could access the internet at the café since it had WiFi, which was always pretty awesome in its own right. She pushed back her computer chair, standing, and headed out of her room, grabbing her coat of a hook as she passed by the kitchen. "Hey, Papa! Mama! I'm heading out to meet my friends, I'll be back before curfew, promise!" She grinned, and received a couple of short nods from her parents. They knew they could trust their young daughter, she never gave them any reason to not trust them at least…

She zipped up her coat, and pulled on her bright orange bucket hat, smiling the whole while, and stepped out of the house, her backpack on, and filled with stuff. She shivered as the cold bit into her skin, and was glad then that she had picked an indoor café. She headed through the cold streets, almost running, but not. It was icy, and she couldn't fall and break the precious laptop that was in her backpack. Then she wouldn't be able to get on it and the café, and she'd need to repair it. It was in beautiful working condition, and she didn't want to do anything at all to change it now.

---

Tristan looked up at a nearby clock he had passed on the street and back to his cell phone. Viriginie had sent a message, telling them all to meet at a nearby café so that they could just hang out. He switched the direction he was heading, and headed towards the café, ignoring the biting cold, and the snow that seemed to blow in his face. He reached into his messenger bag at his side, pulling out a pair of warm gloves, and a hat that would help cover his ears. His light blonde hair could only do so much when protecting his head from the cold. He rubbed his hands together, and grinned happily, coming to the front of the café. He pulled open the door, and a blast of warm air hit him, and he took a seat at a table, waiting for his friends to appear. It seemed as if he was the first one to even arrive at the café. Oh well, all the better for him to relax and get warm.

---

Henri snored, until his computer dinged loudly. It was loud enough to wake him from his deep sleep, and he pulled himself away from his ever comfortable bed. He saw the email, and yawned, his jaw cracking in the process. "God… Viriginie… you'd better have a good reason besides hanging out for waking me up from my nap…" He sighed, rubbing his eyes, but picked up his backpack on the way out of his room, after smoothing out his rumpled clothes, and trying to make his thick brown hair presentable. His light brown eyes were obviously tired. He seemingly sleepwalked out of his room, and stumbled out the door, making sure that he was bundled up before he left, "Mami, Papi, I'm going out. Viriginie needs me for something… Don't ask me what." He yawned again, and shuffled out of the house, not waiting for his parents answer.

---

The time was nearing. The new chosen children were gathering together, and soon… soon they would need to face their destiny.

---

AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I decided to pick up writing again, and I can tell its been awhile since I've last written. It's not flowing as well as I'd like, so any and all reviews will be enjoyed. Please review to help me and try to tell me what I can do better, but PLEASE make it constructive when you do so, no flames!

ATTENTION:

Also, because I seem to have been put into a C2 archive for authors who "crave" reviews, and involving mary-sues... please disregard this. I was on the impression that all authors, regardless, enjoyed reviews, as I believe it can help them to get better. Also, regarding Mary-Sues... I have not developed my characters enough to be considered Mary-Sues, and will try my hardest to keep them from being so. **I hope that it does not turn people away from reading this story, in any way, shape, or form.   
**I would love to have people read this, I did after all, put this up on the internet for people to read. I am in a way, following the 02 storyline in terms of thinking about the whole international digidestined thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The five teenagers all met at the café that Virginie had asked to meet them at. "Hey!" Called Tristan, sitting a table, drinking some hot chocolate, whipped crème on his nose from where he'd taken a deep drink of the warm liquid. "I got us a table guys, and the hot chocolate is on me. I promise." He grinned, and as each teenager sat down, hot chocolate arriving soon for all of them.

"Virginie… you said you wanted us for something." Asked Lucas, as he settled into his chair, a sweat drop forming on his head the moment he saw her pulling out her laptop. She turned it on and opened it, pulling up various things. "You just brought us here to show us whatever you put on that computer?" Lucas sighed, "Couldn't you have just put that on an email or something and showed us as school?"

"Absolutely not. This is something important." She pulled up her email inbox, and turned the computer around so her friends could see the email that was sitting on the screen. "As you can see… someone's asking for help. I don't know who though, I haven't seen this email address before." Once she was sure her friends had seen the screen, she turned it back to facing her, the soft glow of the computer screen showing on her face. "I just wish I knew who was asking… they sent me a link to click on in another one, but how can I be sure it isn't a virus or something?" She asked, looking at her friends, who obviously looked as weirded out as she felt.

"Well, show it to us." Tristan said simply. "You can fix it either way, right? There shouldn't have been any problem with you clicking on it."

"Tristan, look at this email." She pulled up the separate email, and showed him the link, but above it made him gape. "Look at this, it has all our names."

The email read:

"Viriginie, Tristan, Lucas, Anastasie, and Henri, I am emailing you because your help is dearly needed. I know I realized that I didn't mention this in my previous email, but I am mentioning it now. We need your help, all five of you, and I hope that all five of you are reading this message right now. I'm sure none of you know who I am, but all will be revealed if one of you just clicks here."

The link was highlighted on the word "here", and the address that appeared when Anastasie hovered the mouse over the word didn't look familiar to her. "What the heck…?" She said quietly, looking it over, before passing the computer to Henri, who had been watching and listening quietly. His friends knew that he'd been sleeping before he appeared at the café, and attributed the quietness to the fact that their friend was sleepy. "What do you think Henri?" Anastasie asked, and sighed, watching him rub his eyes and peer at the computer screen.

"I don't know… It doesn't look familiar at least. Let's just click it." He said, and as his friends gathered behind him, he clicked the link. Nothing seemed to happen for a bit, but then a quick flash of light appeared, and then, when the light died away, the five teenagers were no longer in the café. No one seemed to realize it either, as any memory of the teenagers being there had been wiped as the light had appeared…

---

Lucas was the first to stir, first noting that he was really hot, and next noting that he was no longer in the café. It took a few seconds for that to register before he blinked, and then proceeded to freak out, standing and running to each of his separate friends, shaking them in turn, trying to wake them up. He ignored the pounding headache in his head, as his first priority was waking up his friends. "Anastasie! Henri! Tristan! Virginie!" He called, one after the other, and eventually, the other four began to stir.

"I was enjoying my- We're not in the café!"

"No. We're not." Tristan answered Henri, sighing, as the first thing that was going to come out of his mouth involved him sleeping.

"My computer!" Exclaimed Virginie, rummaging through her bag, paying no mind to the fact that she wasn't in the café anymore, and sighed happily, realizing that her computer was with her… along with everything else in her bag. Then it she took notice of the world around her, and looked down at what she was wearing. Her clothes had changed… and so had all her friends clothes. She noted this as she looked around, observing her friends. She was now wearing a neon orange long sleeved shirt, and a pair of normal blue jeans. Her black hair was pulled back into two long French braids, and she was wearing a lime green bucket hat.

"Awesome!" grinned Anastasie, she had noticed her new clothes, which consisted of Dark Green and White striped long sleeved shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts. Her light red hair was pulled back into a long braid that ran down her back. "I love these clothes." She grinned.

"I hate these clothes!" Frowned Lucas, as he pulled at the dark red pants that he was wearing, and the black shirt he was wearing. His usually messy brown hair was spiked, and no matter what he did, he couldn't make his hair the least bit unruly.

Tristan seemed rather indifferent to what he was wearing, as he thought he would look cool no matter what, even if he was wearing a clown outfit. It was far from a clown outfit though, as he wore black pants, and a light green shirt, and his light blond hair was perfect, as it was usually for him.

Henri also didn't really care, as he was still waking up from the unexpected nap. He himself was wearing something simple, and soft, and it felt like a pair of pajamas, even though it wasn't. He was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, and was wearing a yellow turtleneck, with a dark blue vest.

"So… wherever we ended up, we got a clothes change…" Henri said slowly, digesting the information as fast as he could with his sleep fogged mind.

"Seems so," answered Lucas. It was then that he took the time to look and up and nearly knocked over Anastasie. "What the heck are those things!?" He exclaimed seeing a bunch of monsters staring at him and his friends. "They're just staring at us…"

"Well, I'll go see what they are." Answered Tristan, standing up.

"They could eat you or something!" Lucas wailed, clearly panicking at the site of the unknown creatures.

"They look harmless." He said, pointing at the five creatures, but jumped back as a white puffball with rabbit ears and a purple striped fox tail jumped at him, "I'm your partner!" It cried, and as Tristan fell on his back, the small creature jumped on his chest and sat there.

"You're WHAT!?" cried Tristan, as the other creatures jumped at the rest of the kids, one for each.

Anastasie yelped as another pink doglike creature tackled her, exclaiming the same thing, that they were partners. Virginie caught the purple creature as it came towards her, having been ready, and she looked at it curiously. This solidified the whole idea that she and her friends weren't on earth anymore in her opinion. She then looked around curiously, watching her friends reactions, as they each either got tackled, or caught their own little monster. Lucas caught what looked like a very minature sun, and yelped in fear so loudly, that the monster plopped down to his feet, and stared up at him, while another, dark grey seal looking creature hopped up into the arms of Henri.

"We're your partner Digimon!" They all exclaimed at the same exact time.

"What are Digimon…?" Asked Virginie, looking at the purple creature in her arms.

"I'm sorry if we scared you guys… I'm Moonmon." Answered Moonmon, and then the others proceeded to introduce themselves to the kids in turn.

"I'm Shaomon." Grinned the little pink puppy that was now in Anastasie's arms, "It's great to meet you." He said politely.

"I'm Bukamon!" Said the one Henri had, as he stared down at him, and he said it so full of energy, that Henri winced, and the boy couldn't help but wonder how something could be so absolutely hyper, not even Anastasie could be this hyper, and she was the most hyper one in the group.

"I'm Kyaromon." said the little fox thing that was on Tristan's chest. "I already love you!" He said, and Tristan couldn't help but roll his eyes at the cute little digimon on his chest. Of course it would end up him being paired with the one who was so full of love that it would explode if anymore love was made apparent.

Lucas however, was not having as easy a time seeing the monsters as his friends had. He was terrified as he stared at the little sun thing in his arms, and stared in silent horror as it introduced himself. "I'm Sunmon!" He exclaimed cheerfully, but sensed the horror that his new partner was feeling. "I'm sorry if I scared you…" He said, feeling a bit sad that he had scared his poor, and hopefully new, friend.

Unfortunately, it was at that time that all the teenagers attention was drawn away to stare at a large fiery looking digimon and their little Digimon jumped away. "Look in your pockets!" Cried Moonmon, and the five teenagers reached into the pockets cautiously, and all pulled out a little machine. "It's a digivice!" Moonmon added, "Help us digivolve!" She cried, and the digivices all began to vibrate.

"Moonmon digivolve tooooooooo Lunamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve toooooooo Gomamon!"

"Kyaromon digivolve toooooooo Kudamon!"

"Shaomon digivolve toooooooo Labramon!"

"Sunmon digivolve toooooooo Coronamon!"

Five new digimon stood where their tiny ones had been, and the five teenagers could only stare in wonder as they each shouted various attacks, allowing them to fly and hit the digimon.

"Corona Flame!" Cried Coronamon, and flames came out of what appeared to be a burning hole on the top of his head, flying towards the Meramon who had been threatening their partners.

"Crystal Aura!" Called Kudamon, and the earring on one of his weasel like ears glowed brightly, bathing the Meramon in a bunch of light.

"Retrieve Bark!" Yelled Labramon, before barking, loudly, causing the Meramon to cower, covering it's ears, Gomamon taking the chance to attack.

"Marching Fishes!" He called loudly, and many fish flew out of the water, attacking the Meramon, hitting him into submission.

Finally, "Luna Claw!" Called Lunamon, and she slashed at the Meramon. The digimon didn't even allow the Meramon to attack before the giant flaming monster ran off in fear, leaving the group alone, and the group of teenagers just stared, wide eyed. Even Virginie couldn't get over the shock of what had just happened, and she was usually the quickest to get over and respond to situations.

---

The children have gathered together, and soon they would finally understand and meet the darkness that was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The five teenagers all stared in disbelief at what had happened. Not only had these "Digimon" evolved somehow, but they'd taken down another Digimon, at least, they thought it was another digimon, with their attacks. Being so new to this world, the five teenagers weren't sure about anything that was going on around them at the moment. Virginie, finally having recovered, pulled a notebook out of her backpack, and, after searching around for a pen, and made sure to note just what had happened. "Odd…" She said quietly, "So… what was that thing?" She addressed Lunamon, "And what just happened. I don't understand… What did you guys just do…?" She questioned, aiming it towards the digimon.

"We Digivolved!" grinned Lunamon. "I've never made it to Rookie before… It feels awesome!" The now, somewhat rabbit looking Digimon exclaimed.

"Can you go back to your… old forms?" This time, the questioner was Lucas, and he was staring at his Coronamon in what seemed to be a terrified fascination. Unlike the others, he was terrified at what was going on. Sure, he had always been scared easily, but this was something completely different than just a movie or a haunted house at Halloween. They'd woken up in a different place, and quite possibly a different time than what it was in France when they had left. He couldn't help but wonder what all of their parents would think when it came up that all five of them disappeared.

"Well… I don't feel a particular need to…" said Coronamon, frowning a bit. His partner didn't seem to keen on being partners at the moment, unlike the humans. Sure, they were a bit freaked out, but they seemed to be adjusting much faster to the situation than this boy was. "I'm sorry if we scared you…" He said, sitting down next to his partner. "But it was to protect you. That Meramon would've done a number to you guys if we hadn't there, right guys?" The Coronamon said, addressing his fellow digimon.

"Of course. If we hadn't digivolved when we did..." Trailed off Labramon, who was currently fascinating Anastasie. The girl had seen dogs before, but this one, despite looking a bit different from a normal dog (the magenta ears and tail gave that whole thing away), could talk! It was odd to see something look so much like dog, something that was known for its inability to speak a human language, doing just that.

"Oh, no, I understand that just fine..." Lucas said, trailing off as well, "I... I just...don't understand. I don't get what's going on! We disappeared out of a cafe, where I'm sure MANY people noticed us disappearing. Our parents are expecting us back, and we're here. Not in Paris!" He exclaimed, and he pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on the knees. "And then once we get here, we meet these guys, and we get attacked! Isn't someone worried!?" He finished, watching his friends.

"Well, I am..." Said Henri tiredly. "It's weird, sure, but look at it this way Lucas. We get to have an adventure. Not many people get to say that in the span of a few hours they've ended up somewhere new, met some weird creatures - no offense guys - and then witnessed a battle with another weird thing." Henri was starting to spaz, and as he continued to speak, his voice was quickly gaining energy. The boy may've been tired a lot of the time, but when the adrenaline came, it came with a vengeance. Henri watched his friends groan, having noticed the change in his voice, and he looked at them curiously. "What's wrong guys?"

Gomamon had noticed the hyper undertones, and grew excited himself. This human was just like him! "Henri..." He said, "I don't know what they're thinking either. I don't see anything wrong..."

"Nothing... nothing..." Tristan said, looking at his Kudamon. "Dude, you look like a weasel or something. Are you a weasel?" He asked, pretty sure the answer was going to be 'no'... but hey, it was it worth a shot. He glanced over at Virginie, who was taking notes the whole time.

"What's a weasel? An insult?" Said Kudamon, crossing his short arms in front of him. "Well, if it is, then you're a stinking mammothmon."

This insult of sorts drew the attention of all the children, and the rest of the digimon to them. "What?" blinked Tristan, as he stared at the Kudamon in confusion. It was obvious it was an insult, but how offending he should feel... well, that he didn't know. He gave his digimon a confused look, before looking over at Gomamon, who was hitting his fin against the ground in silent laughter, Henri joining in, their laughter ringing through the forest that surrounded them. "What's so funny!?" the boy demanded.

"I...don't...know!" Henri gasped, his normally tired green eyes dancing with laughter as he tried to stifle it. "It just seemed funny at the time..." He took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It had very little success though, as he busted out laughing again. This caused his friends to just stare, and the digimon who weren't laughing (all but Gomamon), stared as well, waiting for the two to calm down. Once they did, the digimon's faces became serious.

"We should really move on," started Labramon, "It's never safe to stay to long in one area in the digiworld. Get whatever stuff you have and let's move." The digimon said this seriously, and as the other digimon stood, one by one, they nodded in agreement. "I know a place we can go to get something to eat though..."

"You guys eat!?" exclaimed Virginie, who had been taking notes the entire time. "Well, I can use the time we have wherever this place is to type up these notes. That way I can't lose them in case we need to reference them."

"Virginie, not everything needs to have notes taken, you do realize that, right?" Anastasie sighed, and made a failed attempt at pulling the notebook and pen away from her friend. "This isn't school after all."

"But, what happens if we ever NEED the information I'm writing down? You'll be thankful that I did." Virginie replied, Labramon and Lunamon watching their partners in curiosity.

"But we don't need it right now. In case you've forgotten Virginie, we do have these guys." Anastasie said, motioning to their new friends. "They can tell us what's going on and all. I'm sure they know more about this world than you could ever hope to record in your notes."

"That's all well and gre--" began Virginie, before she was cut off by Tristan.

"Guys, we don't need to fight. We're better than that. We've been friends since primary school." Tristan said, his arms crossed over his chest. "Let's just get out of here. Labramon said there was food, so we're going to get some food. Alright?" He said, leaving no room for any arguments.

---

The evil was drawing ever closer, and the teenagers were being watched. By who or what, they wouldn't know. Even if they noticed it.

---

Lucas sighed, standing up as well, looking down at his Coronamon, and looked at all the other digimon stand and look ready to lead the human teenagers towards a place that offered food.

Once the digimon saw their partners standing, they led the way, setting a brisk pace, leaving the teenagers to fall behind quickly. They moved faster than the five teenagers expected them to, and Henri, at one point, called out, "SLOW DOWN! We can't keep up with you guys!" Thankfully, the Digimon did, and they allowed the children to rest a bit too. By the time they reached this diner place, they had thankfully avoided confrontations. It was good that they had done so.

They settled down at a couple of booths, and Virginie dragged out her laptop, turning it on, and she was obviously thrilled to see that it worked. "Awesome!" She exclaimed, before taking the notes that she had, and typing them out, much to Anastasie's dismay.

"So... we can get whatever we want?" Asked Lucas, looking at his new friend, Coronamon.

"Sure, go ahead." nodded the Coronamon. "If... you guys have digidollars at least."

"Digidollars!? But all I've got are these!" Exclaimed Lucas, holding some euros in the palm of his hand, and the other kids pulled out their own money, all euros. There were no digidollars in sight. Their partner digimon looked at the euros curiously.

"That's weird. Are you guys sure you don't have digidollars though?" Lunamon said, poking at the money in Virginie's hand.

Tristan looked up, and sighed, pocketing his money. "Guys, maybe we can exchange the money or something here and get digidollars. I'm sure the digimon might be willing to help..." He said, as he stood to go to the counter. He was met by a Burgermon. "Excuse me, do you think we could exchange some money here?" He pulled the euros that he had just pocketed back out. "My friends and I don't have... digidollars."

"Well... I don't think you can. I've never seen this before, I can't do anything unless I've seen it before." He nodded, and hurried to go deliver some plates of burgers, all of which looked and smelled delicious. When he came back, he blinked, "You're still here?"

"Well, my friends and I are really hungry. Is there a way we could pay? At all?"

The Burgermon thought it over. "No. Not really... not that I can think of at least."

"Well... there's got to be something we can do." Tristan pressed on, despite the Burgermon already saying that there was nothing he could do. "We're all really hungry." He continued, even as Kudamon tried to gently lead him away from the counter. "No Kudamon! I'm hungry, I want food, and there's seriously got to be a way for us to get it!" As if on cue, his stomach rumbled, loudly.

"Look, if I give you guys some food, will you stop causing a scene! I'll take whatever money you have if you'll just sit down and relax." The Burgermon grumbled, glad as Tristan allowed himself to be led back to the booths that his friends and their digimon occupied.

"We got us some food guys!" Tristan said, sitting down, and he leaned back against the back of the booth.

The Burgermon came to them, and let them order what they wanted, eager to get them their food and get them out. Having humans in here could be bad for business, especially when they caused scenes like the boy had done. Later, when the food came out, the Burgermon all but threw the plates onto the table, and stalked off. "Geez... could he seriously be any worse?" Questioned Lucas, as he slowly adjusted to the digital world.

"Doubt it." Replied Henri, digging into his food along with his Gomamon. "I mean, all in all, the food is good, but the service is bad. Let's just not come back."

"Good point." Said Gomamon, threw a very stuffed mouth.

"Didn't anyone tell you to chew with your mouth closed?" Asked Kudamon, looking at Gomamon and Henri with a look of amused disgust.

Eventually the group finished, and handed over their euros to the Burgermon, Lucas apologizing like there was no tomorrow, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry we don't have digidollars, I hope that if we meet again, we can do something to help..." He tried, hoping the Burgermon would forgive him and his friends, but instead, was almost thrown out of the restaurant, "Don't come back!"

"Well... that was rude..." Lucas sighed, brushing himself off. "It looks like night is going to fall guys... we should really find a place to go. I don't want to stay out here in the middle of the night."

"Agreed," began Coronamon. "If memory serves me right, I think I saw a place too when I was still Sunmon. I traveled about a lot, and I found many places. Follow me!" He exclaimed, and led the way towards what appeared to be an old, rundown tool shed. "Is this what you meant?"

Virginie inspected it, pushing open the door, and coughing when dust flew out from that very movement. "Oh dear god..." She said, when the dust had cleared. Appearances were very deceiving. "Look at this guys... it's like someone was waiting for us or something! I mean, sure, it's dusty, but the futons on the ground, the pillows, the blankets..." She dropped her backpack onto the ground lightly, sitting on the futon. "It's soft too."

Henri was already fast asleep the moment he sat on the bed. To his friends, it was actually quite comical, as one moment, he was sitting on the bed, Gomamon on his lap, and the next moment, Henri had fallen backwards, and his Gomamon was sprawled across his chest. Both were snoring.

Once the friends had all settled down for the night, they fell asleep one by one. At least they would be well rested when they decided to continue their journey the next day.

---

Of course, the restful night didn't last long. Not for Lucas at least. He had heard some weird noises, waking up. He listened to the light breathing, and the snoring of Henri, before pulling himself out of bed. Maybe walking outside wouldn't be SO bad, especially if Coronamon came with him. The digimon did control fire after all. He shook the digimon awake, and put a finger up to his lips to tell him to be quiet. "Come outside with me? I can't sleep."

Coronamon blinked slowly, nodding, and stood to follow Lucas outside. Once they were outside, Lucas leaned against the wall of the tool shed, observing the digiworld at night with the light his friend provided. "This place looks...so... different at night." Lucas said quietly, getting a nod in agreement from Coronamon.

He took a few steps away from the building, not so afraid thanks to the light that seemed to radiate from Coronamon. That was the last thing he thought though, as he just fell to his knees and started crying, Coronamon following soon after.

The two were huddled together on the ground, crying, and never noticed them being kidnapped, and taking away from their friends. They felt to much despair to want to fight back.

Their kidnapper smiled evilly, and grinned as he took them away.

---

AN: Yay! Another chapter done. I love writing this story, and there's no way I'm gonna let anyone stop me from writing this. I hope you enjoyed what I did to Lucas and Coronamon. I wonder if anyone can guess which Digimon I used... XD I doubt you could since I didn't give enough information to go off, if you can, kudos! I'll just tell you that the digimon had something to do with Machinedramon in the first season. Read and Review like usual. D


End file.
